The Saiyan's Revenge
by mussr333
Summary: Himeji had always hated the pompous, rude Mr. Satan. He decides to knock Hercule off of his high horse by humiliating him at the tournament, and force him to admit the truth about the Cell Games. AU.
1. Chapter 1: The Saiyan's Hatred

Mussr333: Well, here I am, back again!

Naruto: God help us all.

Mussr333: How many times do I have to tell you? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE WHEN I'M NOT WRITING NARUTO STORIES!

*Kicks Naruto out*

Mussr333: How does he even get IN here? Well, anyway, this is going to be AU. These are the changes. First off, there's going to be a full-blooded Saiyan, called Himeji, that is about the same age as Gohan and he was taken in by their family. (His origins will be explained later.) Next, Goku did not die during the Cell Games. When he took Cell to King Kai's planet, he brought King Kai, Gregory, and Bubbles back to Earth. Next, Himeji defeated Cell alongside Gohan, instead of him doing it alone. They are both known as the Delivery Boys. There is no Saiyaman, but Gohan and Himeji will have superhero alter-egos. (I didn't feel like making a partner for Saiyaman.) Finally, there is no Buu. Now, read and enjoy! Wait... I feel like I'm forgetting something... Oh, yeah. Gohan!

Gohan: *Sigh* Mussr333 does not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT and makes no monetary profit from this fiction. He doesn't even own Himeji, that name was come up with by his friend.

Himeji: Pfft. No weakling human could ever own me.

Mussr333: Be quiet. Enjoy!

Chapter One: The Saiyan's Hatred

Early one afternoon, a mail truck stopped by a small house that stood alone in the 439 Mountain area. A mailman hopped out of the mailtruck and muttered to himself, "Man, I'm probably the only mailman in the world who has an all day route. And with only one house, too!" The mailman sighed, put the small bundle of mail into the mailbox, and drove off.

*About an hour later*

Gohan sighed as he walked outside to get the mail. "Let's see... Junk, bill, bill, and Himeji's newspaper." Like Goku and Vegeta, Himeji was a full-blooded Saiyan. His parents were first class Saiyan elites that escaped the destruction of planet Vegeta, and landed on Earth. After realizing their only other option was to go back and serve the horrible tyrant Freiza, they decided to stay on Earth, make a life for themselves, and adopt to the Earth's culture.

During the same year that Goku and Chi Chi had Gohan, Himeji was born as well. His parents gave him a Japanese name, Himeji, instead of a Saiyan name, so that he could fit in better with the Earth's culture. As soon as he could speak, they taught him about his Saiyan heritage and cultrue, the culture of the Earth, and the ancient Saiyan language. As soon as he could walk, they trained him in the ancient style of the Saiyan elites. A few years after he was born, his parents died of a heart virus.

After his parents died, Himeji flew around the Earth, until he stumbled upon Piccolo and Gohan training for the arrival of the Saiyans. Piccolo saw his tail, recognized him as a Saiyan, and decided to train him alongside Gohan. He helped the Z-Fighters with all of their battles afterwards, and eventually trained alongside all of the Z-Fighters. After the battle with Vegeta and Nappa, Goku found out that he didn't have a home, and insisted on taking him in. He eventually became a Super Saiyan while training with Goku and Gohan for the Cell Games, a few weeks before Gohan, and he became a Super Saiyan 2 a year after the Cell Games.

"Mail call!" Gohan said as he walked into the small house. Mom, two bills for you, junk for the trash can, and here's your newspaper Himeji." Himeji jumped off the couch and grabbed the paper. "Thanks, I- Oh." He began scowling as soon as he saw the cover story. "Well, look who made the cover story, Mr. Hercule Self-Centered Satan." Gohan sighed. "Himeji, I know you really don't like Mr. Satan, but it's not like he's a bad person or something." Himeji sighed.

"I know, but he's a complete moron! He's not even a good fighter! Not only that, but he insults us, our pride, and our most powerful techniques that have taken so long to develop!" Gohan smiled. "I know he's not good by our standards, but he's good for a normal human. And he just insults us because he doesn't understand Ki." Himeji sighed again. "I know, but I really want to teach him a lesson. He doesn't understand one of the most important concepts of being a fighter - no matter what, there's always someone stronger than you out there." As Gohan walked into the room that the two teenagers shared with Goten, he looked at the news article and read. "World Martial Arts Tournament... Mr. Satan, definite winner..." He looked up and smiled his most evil smile. "I think I'm going to be entering the tournament this year... This is gonna be fuuuuuun...

End Chapter 1

Himeji: When do I get to kick that moron's-

Mussr333: KEEP IT G!

Himeji: ...You realize I could kill you by flexing my pinky?

Mussr333: ...You realize you're a character in my story, and I can just kill you off?

Himeji: ...Touche.

Mussr333: Review!


	2. Chapter 2: The Saiyan's Plan

Mussr333: Well, here I am again!

Himeji: Wow. For once you've updated more than once in two weeks. Someone's learning to become less lazy...

Mussr333: SHUT UP! I'M NOT LAZY!

Himeji: Ok then... Someone's learning to break his procrastination habit...

Mussr333: HIMEJI! *Sigh* Just... Just do the disclaimer.

Himeji: Ah, let me think about i- NO.

Mussr333: If you don't, I can just kill you off.

Himeji. No, you can't. I'm the main character. I have to stay alive.

Mussr333: Goku died TWICE in the show!

Himeji: ...Fine. Mussr333 does not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT and makes no profit from this fanfiction.

Mussr333: Better. Enjoy! By the way, Italics is Himeji thinking, bold italics is someone else's thoughts in a telepathic connection with him.

Chapter Two: The Saiyan's Plan

Himeji sighed to himself as he flew through the 439 Mountain area. _Alright... _He thought. _If I were Goku, where would I train?_ As he pondered this, he noticed a large explosion with hundreds of Ki blasts flying all over the place. _How... How did I MISS____that? _He thought as he floated down towards Goku's training ground. "Hey, Goku!" He called out to the older saiyan. "Stop for a second! I gotta talk to you!" Goku, in his Super Saiyan form, noticed his adoptive son was there, and powered down.

"Hey Himeji!" He said cheerfully, as Himeji landed before him. "What's up?" Himeji smiled. "Goku, how would you like to enter this year's World Martial Arts Tournament?" "Well, sure... But why all of a sudden?" Himeji smirked and stifled a laugh. "Well, the current champion's really arrogant, and he insults the Z-Fighters constsantly. He's strong for average human standards, but he doesn't even hold a candle to the weakest of us. I think it's time to knock him off of his high horse. So some of us are going to enter the tournament, and we're going to teach him a lesson he'll never forget." Goku frowned.

"Well... If you want to do that so badly... Why don't you just do it all by yourself?" Himeji smiled again. "Well, first off, it won't be as fun if I just go up against a bunch of normal humans. It'll be boring. Plus, If all of us show up, it'll scare the heck out of Mr. Satan. I'm going to go get all of the other Z-Fighters and tell them about our plan." Goku smiled, nodded, and powered back up to a Super Saiyan as Himeji flew away.

*Capsule Corporation*

Himeji pressed the buzzer and stated his name and business. As the door opened and he walked into the Brief's personal area of the Capsule Corporation building, he thought about how Vegeta and Trunks would respond. _Well, they do really hate Hercule... But he won't think a fight with him is really worth it. Ah,Vegeta willl enter to fight Goku, and Trunks will enter to fight Goten. _Himeji soon arrived in one of the personal area's living rooms, where he found Bulma sitting on a couch and drawing up blueprints for a new capsule design. Once she saw that her young friend had entered, she rolled up the blueprints and asked. "Hey, Himeji. I'll assume that you're here to talk about your plan to Vegeta and Trunks."

At this, Himeji had a startled look on his face. "How did you know about that?" She smiled. "Goku just called and explained it to me. I think he'll think it's a great idea." At that, Vegeta walked into the room. Himeji bowed slightly and said, "Your highness." Vegeta grunted and sat down on the couch. Himeji was one of the few people Vegeta could almost stand to be around, because his parents had always raised him to respect any surviving Saiyan royalty. Not only that, but his parents (and himself) had been born as First-Class Elites, and he had a true Saiyan attitude. "What is it, boy?" Himeji grinned an evil grin that Frieza would've been proud of. "How would you like to embarrass Hercule Satan in front of the world?"

Vegeta laughed out loud. "Oh, this should be interesting. I'm guessing you have some sort of plan, then?" "Oh, yeah... Here's how it's gonna go..." He explained about the World Martial Arts Tournament to Vegeta. "Oh, this'll be great, but if you want to humiliate him, why bring in so many of us?" "Well, I don't want the tournament to be boring. Plus, if more of us enter, it'll really give Satan a scare. Tell Trunks about my idea, would you?" And with that, Himeji left. As he did, Bulma turned to Vegeta and said. "I really wish that kid would stop treating you like royalty." "And why is that, woman?" "BECAUSE IT INFLATES YOUR ALREADY-TOO-BIG EGO!"

*The Lookout*

Himeji landed softly on the tiles of the Lookout. "Hello? Piccolo? You here?" "Above you." Himeji looked up to find his old green mentor meditating about a hundred feet above the lookout. "Hey, Piccolo! Come down here!" As Piccolo floated down to the ground slowly, Dende came out of the building sitting upon the enourmous tower to greet his old friend. "Hey Himeji. I guess you're here to discuss your little plan to defeat Hercule at the tournamnet." At this, Himeji was surprised. "How did you know about that?" Dende merely laughed, and said, "I'm kind of the Guardian of Earth. I can see and hear everything that's going on... All the time. By the way, Piccolo already knows."

As Piccolo floated down to the tiled floor of the lookout, Himeji called out to him. "Hey, Piccolo, you in on the plan?" Piccolo frowned. "Not interested. It sounds boring." "Oh, come on Piccolo. Do it for your old student." Piccolo was silent for a while. Then he said, "Will Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta be competing as well?" "Well, Goku and Vegeta are. I can probably convince Gohan to enter." Piccolo grinned. "Tell you what. If you can get Gohan to enter, than I'll enter as well." "Alright, the tournament's in two months. See you then!" As Himeji turned to fly off, Dende stopped him. "Hey, Himeji. Goku taught you Instant Transmission, right?" "Yes." "So... Why have you been flying around all day instead of using that?" "...Good point. Could you tell Krillin about my plan for me?" "Sure. See you."

Himeji put two fingers to his forehead, waved, and disappeared. Once he was gone, Dende turned around and Piccolo started chuckling slightly. Dende sighed, and asked, "Did he put a kick me sign on my back?" "Yes." As Dende reached to his back to remove the sign, he asked, "How does he do it?" "No idea." "I'm gonna get him back for this..." "I know."

*Son Residence*

Now, everyone that Himeji wanted in his plan knew about it except for two of his demi-Saiyan friends. They were Gohan and Goten, and there were two good reasons for this. For one thing, Chi Chi would flip out if either of her 'babies' were to get hurt, and Gohan probably wouldn't want to be in the spotlight anyway. As he appeared in front of his home, he wondered as to how to convince Gohan to enter. It just wouldn't be as much fun without his best friend. Almost as soon as he began walking towards the house, a small blue and orange blur with a head of black hair almost tackled him to the ground. "HIMEJIHIMEJIGUESSWHATI''SREALLYEASYNOW!"

"Whoa, Whoa, slow down there little guy. What was that?" He said kindly to the small child that had attatched himself to his leg. "I said, Himeji! Himeji! Guess what! I've already gotten used to this weight and it's really easy now!" The young demi-Saiyan said, more slowly this time. Himeji smiled. Goten was progressing faster than he had at his age. It had taken him three weeks to get used to those weights when he was seven, and now Goten had mastered them within a few days. "Great job kiddo! Tell you what, after dinner we can spar, and then I'll get some heavier training gear from Bulma. Okay?" Goten smiled and started jumping up and down. "Yay! I can't wait to tell Trunks how strong I've gotten!" He started to run away, but Himeji grabbed him by the back of his shirt and stopped him.

"Hey, little buddy. How would you like to enter a tournament in a couple months? Your dad, Trunks, Gohan and I will be fighting, and it'll be a great way to show off how strong you're getting." Goten jumped up and down even more, and said, "Yeah! That'd be awesome!" With that, the little boy ran back inside so quickly it almost seemed like he'd teleported. As Himeji chuckled to himself, he suddenly heard the voice of Dende inside his head. _**Hey, Himeji. I talked to Krillin. He's in, and he and Marron said hi. **__Alright, thanks Dende. _He walked inside, and went into the kitchen to find Chi Chi cooking up dinner.

Himeji reached over to the pile of completed food, attempting to steal a piece of fish, only two have his hand slapped away by Chi Chi's frying pan. "No! That food is for dinner. You can have some then." Himeji, rubbing his hand, said, "Ok, ok. By the way... I'm going to compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament, and I'd like Gohan, Goku, and Goten to compete too. And BEFORE you say anything-" He said, noticing the look on Chi Chi's face, "First off, it's a tournament, so no one will be trying to kill us. Second, any damage can easily be fixed with the regeneration tanks, the senzu beans, or Dende's healing powers. Thirdly, the prize money will be enough to support the family until Goten is an old man. Finally, we're entering in order to humiliate that foolish Hercule Satan, the one who always insults us all."

Chi Chi stood there for a moment, seemingly weighing her options, and after a minute, said, "Fine. But if any of my boys is seriously injured, I WILL come after you. UNDERSTAND!" "Yes, Chi Chi." As Himeji walked away, he thought, _WHAT is that frying pan made of? And HOW did she hit me with it without spilling any of the food she was cooking? _Soon, he walked into the room he shared with Gohan and Goten. Gohan was doing what looked to Himeji like a review packet. He noticed a second, blank packet, and he figured it was for him. He sat down and started working on it, and within a half an hour, both he and Gohan were done.

He turned his chair to look at Gohan, who was now reading a book, and said, "So Gohan, have you thought about entering the World Martial Arts Tournament? It's only two months away now." Gohan shrugged and said, "I don't think I'm gonna enter. You know I don't want to be in the spotlight." Himeji would have argued his case, but at that moment, Chi Chi called them to dinner. Gohan ran out of the room, with Himeji close behind, trying to figure out a way to convince his old friend to compete.

End Chap.

Mussr333: Phew. Finally.

Himeji: How does it take so long to type up one chapter?

Mussr333: Must you always insult me?

Himeji: ...You DO realize you can just write it so I DON'T insult you?

Mussr333: ...You...Just...JUST SHUT UP!

Himeji: ...How are you taking all honors classes next year?

Mussr333: Ignoring you. REVIEW!

Himeji: *sigh*


End file.
